Ten Weeks
by jennypc
Summary: Blaine hasn't heard from Kurt in 10 weeks since he moved to NYC. He has spent his summer alone and then the unthinkable happens, Kurt has got a new boyfriend. Blaine is devastated and needs support from his friend Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

It had been ten weeks since he had left and Blaine was still sulking in his room alone, as he had done the whole summer. His parents and Cooper had tried to encourage him to leave, to get out and see his friends, to do anything. He had refused. He wanted to be alone. He didn't want to think of anything or see anyone that would remind him of Kurt. His friends had called but he ignored them. It seemed like everyone wanted to speak to him apart from the only person that he desperately wanted to speak to.

Blaine hadn't heard from Kurt once since he had left for New York. At first he told himself that Kurt had no phone signal, that he was too busy, that he had lost his phone and he had forgotten his number. It took Blaine two weeks to admit to himself that Kurt was having too good a time to even contact him let alone think of him. That's when the sulking had begun.

Ten weeks of being cooped up in his bedroom, hardly going out anywhere, watching films all day, playing his guitar and surfing the internet. Blaine had become obsessed with checking Facebook to see what Kurt was up to. Some would call it stalking; Blaine had penned it 'research'.

The only person he had spoken to over the ten weeks was the person he least expected. Sebastian Smythe. For some reason when Sebastian popped up on Facebook chat and enquired how Blaine was getting along, Blaine didn't ignore the conversation and log off like he had done with all his other friends. The two of them had been chatting on and off. Not long conversations, just basic banter. Blaine had a sneaking suspicion that Sebastian was reporting back to his Warbler friends but if it kept them quiet then he didn't really mind. It wasn't that he had any desire to talk to the Warbler; after all they didn't have the best track record when it came to their friendship. Sebastian was the one person who was anti him and Kurt from the get go and had made it clear to the couple. He had spent most of his time mocking their relationship to their faces and flirting outrageously with Blaine in front of Kurt, his friends, in public and private. It had caused Blaine and Kurt to fight but now it didn't really matter. He had segregated himself from the friendship when Kurt had shown his dislike but now that Kurt wasn't around Blaine didn't see what the issue was. In a way Blaine liked the fact that he and Sebastian would pass pleasantries every now and again, he liked that the Warbler cared enough to check up on him.

It was the last Saturday before going back to school. Blaine was 'researching' Kurt's most recent events. His phone buzzed next to him. For a split second Blaine's heart raced as the thought of Kurt texting him popped into his mind. He searched for his phone frantically that was lost in the unmade bedcovers. When he found it, he quickly read the text message and frowned in disappointment.

_**Seb – 19:07:**_** Hey killer, how are ya?**

Blaine stared at his phone with annoyance and thought about not replying. Sebastian didn't usually text him. They only spoke on chat. The desire to spark up a conversation with Sebastian this evening was not at the top of his list of things to do however he didn't want to appear rude and decided to reply but keep it short and precise.

_**Blaine - 19:08:**_** Fine. **

He fired back the quick reply and chucked the phone back onto the bed before returning to the computer screen to continue scrolling through Facebook trying to work out who was who on Kurt's page. His phone buzzed again. Blaine groaned to himself while reaching for it.

_**Seb – 19:10:**_** Super. I'm fine also. Thanks for asking! Looking forward to going back to school?**

Blaine couldn't help but smirk at the sarcasm that exuded Sebastian's text. Even when he wasn't in the same room, the lead Warbler was able to have a certain effect on people.

_**Blaine – 19:10:**_** No. **

Hoping that the short and snappy reply would put Sebastian off texting again Blaine put his phone down and once again returned to his computer screen. He clicked through the pictures of Kurt annoyed that he didn't recognise any of the people in them. His phone vibrated. Blaine closed his eyes, raised his elbows on the desk and rubbed his hands across his tired face before picking it up and reading the most recent text from Sebastian.

_**Seb – 19:12:**_** As chatty as ever I see. What are you doing tonight? Wild party? ;)**

Blaine decided to be honest. At least then Sebastian might actually take a hint and leave him alone.

_**Blaine – 19:14:**_** No actually, I'm sat here on the internet stalking my ex-boyfriend and becoming more and more depressed about the fact that he has ignored me for the past ten weeks. Happy?**

Blaine hit send and put his phone on the desk. He made a promise to himself that if Sebastian text again he would turn it off. He wasn't annoyed; he just didn't want to talk to him and obviously the hint wasn't getting through. Five minutes passed and Blaine realised that he hadn't heard back and started to feel more relaxed. Just as he had nearly forgotten about the texts, his phone buzzed a final time.

_**Seb – 19:21:**_** That would be funny, if it wasn't actually true. You ok? x**

Blaine stared at the text for a few seconds, shook his head and was about to turn his phone off when he looked back up at the computer screen. That's when it happened. His whole body went ridged. He clasped the phone in his hand tightly. He double checked and then triple checked what he saw in front of him:

_Kurt Hummel is In a Relationship._

He stared at the computer screen for what seemed like hours. Once he looked back down at his phone he realised it had been ten minutes. His heart was racing, he felt sick and angry all at once. He refreshed Kurt's profile and the relationship status stayed the same. Blaine did this ten times over before finally thumping the keyboard in front of him and slamming the laptop lid shut. He stood up and paced from one side of the room to the other, his palms were sweaty and his head was starting to hurt. He still had his phone in his hand. He looked at it and re read Sebastian's last text message staring at it for a minute before going back on his own private promise and typing out another message.

_**Blaine – 19:41:**_** Scandals at 9. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blaine – 19:41:**_** Scandals at 9. **

Sebastian stared at the text message in front of him. This was the first time that Blaine had ever suggested that they meet up. In fact he was pretty certain it was the first time Blaine had suggested meeting up with anyone since Kurt had left. Sebastian had tried to stay in contact and check up on him every now and again. He knew Blaine wasn't stupid, of course he knew that Sebastian was passing on the information that he gained from their conversations to the fellow Warblers who were worried, but for some reason Blaine would talk to Sebastian and nobody else. Perhaps it was the fact that they weren't as close anymore, perhaps it was the fact that Sebastian didn't like Kurt and Blaine knew that he wouldn't gush over the whole situation. Whatever it was, it seemed to work.

As soon as Sebastian saw the text he realised that something wasn't quite right so he quickly got himself sorted by having a quick shower and getting changed. He decided to wear his jeans and a red and blue checked shirt. By the time he was ready it was 20:20 and he decided to leave there and then. It didn't matter if he was early. He took his car, he didn't plan on drinking.

He pulled up outside Scandals and parked near the entrance. He checked his watch which said that it was 20:40. He decided to text Jeff and Nick to let them know the most recent update. They had both been worried about Blaine and he hadn't talked to them the whole summer. He told them he would keep them updated once he knew what was going on. Once the text was sent, Sebastian got out of his car and headed to the main doors. He had his wallet in his hand ready to pull out his fake ID if needed, the bouncers recognised him straight away from his usual visits and nodded and gave him a smile without question as he strolled into the bar. Seeing as it was a Saturday, Scandals was busy, the music was thumping and the room was lit up with whizzing lights and disco balls. Sebastian took a quick glance around and smiled at a few regulars that he knew before heading towards the bar where he planned to wait for Blaine.

As he approached the bar he saw that Blaine had already arrived, sitting on a bar stool, drink in hand, head down, lost in his thoughts. From the looks of it the ex-Warbler had already had a few drinks which made Sebastian wonder how long ago he had arrived. Sebastian strode over to him, pulled up another bar stool and sat down next to him waiting for acknowledgement. Blaine lifted his head, took a sip of his drink and turned his head to face to Sebastian. As he did so he raised his glass slightly as a greeting.

"Thought you said 9" said Sebastian trying to assess the situation.

"I did, you're early." Blaine replied bluntly. "Want a drink?"

Sebastian looked at Blaine and then nodded and turned to the waitress to order a coke. Neither of them spoke until she returned with his order and had left again.

"Who'd of thought Sebastian Smythe would be one to order a coke in Scandals on a Saturday night?" Blaine said and smiled slightly raising his eyebrows.

"Who'd of thought Blaine Anderson would be drunk before 9 o'clock in Scandals on a Saturday night?" replied the lead Warbler without a second of hesitation giving Blaine a smile.

Blaine actually laughed out loud at this before downing the remainder of his drink. He eyed the waitress who was currently serving several other customers to determine how long it would be before he could get another. Sebastian watched this, unsure of what to do or say. He wasn't even sure why he was even here or if Blaine wanted him to stay.

"So, what's the plan then Anderson? You going to drown your sorrows here all night and I'm going to have to make sure you don't choke on your own vomit, is that it?"

Blaine didn't say anything. He looked straight ahead and for a few moments Sebastian wasn't even sure if Blaine had heard him or not. He carried on looking at Blaine waiting for some kind of acknowledgement. After a minute had passed Sebastian started to stand up and push his stool away from the bar. As much as he liked Blaine, he wasn't going to baby sit him while he sulked over Kurt. In his opinion Kurt wasn't worth it, Blaine could do a million times better than him. Sebastian had spoken to Blaine about this previously and made his opinions about Kurt clear which had instigated the problems in their friendship. Also Kurt hadn't trusted Sebastian when it came to his intentions, which had meant that Blaine and Sebastian had drifted apart as Blaine had tried to prove his dedication.

Blaine looked up when he saw Sebastian moving away, they locked eyes and Sebastian decided to give him ten more seconds. They stayed like that until Blaine looked away and muttered quietly, "Kurt has a new boyfriend". As he said it he clenched his fist and brought it down, hard, on top of the bar. A couple of people around them looked up to see what had happened, once they realised that the situation was under control they went back to their conversations. Sebastian realised that it had hurt Blaine because he clenched his jaw and wrinkled his nose for a minute afterwards. He moved closer and put a hand on his shoulder, causing Blaine to flinch at first before relaxing. Sebastian didn't know what to say to Blaine however he had a list of strong words that he would like to say to Kurt and planned on doing so the next opportunity he got.

"How about we take you home, we can talk about it there?" suggested the sober one of the two.

"I don't want to go home, I've been there ten weeks and I don't want to talk about it" replied Blaine bluntly but honestly. "Can we go to yours? I don't really want my parents to see me like this."

Sebastian thought for a second and then nodded. His parents were out of town and he had the house to himself. He pointed his head towards to the door as a signal for them to leave and Blaine collected his belongings as Sebastian led the way out of the bar into the night air. Once outside the lead Warbler noticed that the fresh air hit Blaine, only heightening the effect the alcohol was having on him rendering him unable to walk in a straight line.

"Jeez, Blaine. How many drinks did you have while you were in there?" he said as he held Blaine up straight as they started to walk to his car. He felt Blaine chuckle to himself, obviously finding the whole situation amusing. Sebastian wondered how much he would be laughing in the morning once his hang over kicked in. He smiled to himself at the thought of it.

Once in the car Sebastian chatted about his summer and what he had been doing. Blaine listened but looked out the window the whole way and only commented when he needed to. After 10 minutes Sebastian put some music on and out the corner of his eyes saw Blaine visibly relax in the seat next to him. They rode the rest of the journey in silence. Sebastian pulled up outside his house and turned off the engine. Both boys got out and headed to the front door. Blaine didn't appear to need as much help this time so Sebastian left him to it.

They made their way into the house and Sebastian took his shoes and coat off. Blaine stood at the door looking lost and not knowing what to do. He followed Sebastian's cue, left his belongings by the front door and followed the Warbler into the kitchen. It was 21:40 and Sebastian wasn't ready to go to bed but all of a sudden was at a loss of what to do with Blaine. They hadn't been alone like this in ages and he didn't want to bring up any conversation that was going to make Blaine upset all over again. He had just about calmed himself down and was starting to look normal again.

"Well what do you want to do? Do you want some food to soak up that alcohol poisoning you may or may not have given yourself?" Sebastian joked trying to make light of the situation.

Blaine looked at him with an unimpressed look. "Haha. Very funny. No, thanks. I'm good."

"Well do you want to talk? Or….we could watch a film?" he suggested.

"Film. Definitely the film." Blaine responded in record time. Sebastian smirked in reply and led him into the lounge. They settled down onto the sofa and flicked through the movie channels before finally deciding on Die Hard, both agreeing that it was one of the best films ever made. They watched in silence apart from a few odd comments here or there. Neither of them tried to start up a conversation but it wasn't uncomfortable.

When the credits finally rolled, Sebastian turned and faced Blaine. "Do you want to stay here? Or I can take you home?" Sebastian asked. Blaine contemplated both of the situations in his head, looked at his watch and then back to Sebastian. "Is it ok if I stay? My parents will go mad if I go home now" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, that's fine." Sebastian was pretty sure that Blaine was on the way to sobering up. "You can sleep in my room and I'll have the sofa."

"No way Seb, I'm not kicking you out of your own room. I'll sleep here." mumbled Blaine as sank into the sofa.

"Well that's fine or you can kip on my floor, it doesn't bother me either way." Sebastian suggested. He wanted to see if he could get Blaine chatting about what the hell was going on. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, that's cool." The ex-Warbler stated with a slight slur suggesting that there was still alcohol in his system. .

Blaine got up of the sofa started to make his way upstairs, holding on to bannister as a guide while Sebastian locked up the house. He followed Blaine upstairs and found him sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands and bent forward. "You ok?" Sebastian quizzed.

Blaine nodded but he quite clearly wasn't. It was Sebastian turn to be blunt. "Right, come on Blaine. Spill. Let's get it out in the open." Blaine looked up in surprise and flushed. Sebastian sat down on the bed, scooted back and leaned against the headboard and waited.

"Kurt has a new boyfriend, I don't know who it is, he hasn't spoken to me for the past ten weeks and I've spent the summer in my bedroom." Blaine confessed laughing at the last sentence as though realising how miserable it sounded for the first time. He turned to face Sebastian raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders while giving a half heart fake smile.

"Tell me something I don't know, Killer." Sebastian sarcastically replied and smiled at Blaine to show he was joking.

"Why the hell I'm telling you all this, I have no idea." exclaimed Blaine, "You should be the last person I should be telling this too. You're probably only going to tell me you told me so."

"Have I yet?" Sebastian questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but give it time" laughed Blaine. Sebastian smiled back at him and made a mental note not to joke about Kurt with Blaine, ever.

"Right, let's get some sleep." Sebastian looked at Blaine as he said this and watched as the ex-Warbler started to get up from the bed. "You can sleep on the bed if you want. Just don't come over the half way mark. I know I'm irresistible Anderson, but tonight I'm putting up the barricades."

Blaine started laughing and lay down. "In your dreams" he joked back. He smiled at Sebastian before turning on his side and pointing his back to him. Sebastian turned the light off and turned onto his side, watching the back of Blaine's head. They didn't speak for five minutes or so.

"Seb?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"For?"

"For being normal. Not asking too much. For checking up on me this summer."

"Once a warbler, always a warbler."

"Who'd of thought it? Sebastian Smythe does care."

"Shhs, I have a reputation to uphold."

Sebastian felt the bed next to him vibrate as Blaine chuckled to himself and smiled before slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
